<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bruises by Tonystarkisaslut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861662">Bruises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut'>Tonystarkisaslut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruises, Gen, IronDad and SpiderSon, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter gets beat up pretty bad on patrol, and Tony is there to clean up the mess. This takes place some time between homecoming and infinity war.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883158</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bruises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: irondad, bruises, slight blood, extremely mild angst. Hurt/comfort really</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Peter groans as he limps into the lab, falling down heavily onto the couch.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Tony looks up from his work and quirks a brow. “Are you being a dramatic teen or are you hurt?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Peter pulls off his mask, and looks up at Tony with big sad eyes.</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The left eye is swollen shut. His cheek is bruised as well, and his lip is split and bleeding. “There was a whole gang, Mr. Stark. I managed to stop them, but... I’m all hurt.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony stands, going over to his cabinet and grabbing some first aid supplies. Thanks, Pep. “That’s okay, Pete. You did good.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter closes his eyes, laying back and letting Tony take care of him. He holds the ice pack to both his eye and cheek, thankful it’s big enough. He hisses softly in pain as Tony presses some antiseptic to his lip.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sorry, kiddo,” Tony mumbles, more focused on the task at hand. “Anywhere else?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter nods, pressing the spider on his chest and feeling the suit relax around him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He works with Tony to get the suit off, laying back on the couch with just his boxers. “Hey, remember the first time you got me out of the suit?” He jokes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony winces at the memory, the words he threw at Peter still heavy on his soul. “Yeah... that’s when you got your favorite jammies,” he jokes back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter grins, but hisses as it makes his cut sting. “So... is it real bad? I didn’t get a look, it all happened so fast...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony nods, looking him over. “You got a nasty looking bruise on your rib. Does it hurt to breathe?” At Peter’s shake of the head, Tony nods and goes back to his assessment. “That’s good. You got a couple small bruises on your stomach. No cuts. Sit up, I’m going to check your back.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter groans but does as he’s told. He scratches the back of his neck, feeling sore there as well. He might have gotten whiplash.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony looks over and tsks. “Alright, again some nasty looking bruises. One on your lower back. One up here at your side. And one here, on your shoulder blade. Ouch. Stand up, let me check your legs.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter grumbles but stands, leaning heavily on his left leg.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony looks him over and sighs. “Yup. That’s a big ol’ bruise. No wonder you’re limping. Poor muscle.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter cracks a small grin, careful not to irritate the cut in his lip. “Okay. Nothing is bleeding and nothing is broken?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony shakes his head. “Nope. I’m satisfied with my assessment of you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thanks, dad,” Peter grumbles as he lays back down. “God, for nothing broken, this sucks.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony snorts. “Yeah, you’re gonna be really sore underoos. For a couple of days, probably.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter whines and closes his eyes, holding the ice pack tight to his eye. “Tony...?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The older man looks up, smiling at him. “Yeah, kid?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter’s lips twitch, and he sighs heavily. “Thank you. For taking care of me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Tony grins wider, running his fingers through Peter’s hair. “Always, Pete. Always.” He goes back to his lab work, telling Friday to put his music back on but low. “Text aunt hottie that you’re staying the night, okay? You’re gonna be sore enough without an hour long car ride.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Peter grumbles but pulls out his phone anyway. The truth is, he’s happy he has two homes instead of one.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>